Relationships
by itsmedawwen
Summary: Darren splits off with his best friend Huynh to find a new group of friends to hang out with, these friends are about to be his lifelong friends, but what he doesn't know, is that one of them is about to play a huge role in Darren's new life.
1. Chapter 1 'Where it all began'

**Relationships**

Chapter 1 'Where it all began'

Once upon a time, there were these two little kids that were best friends, they were: Huynh and Darren. These two lovely children had the best friendship they could ever have. They did nearly everything together, once; Huynh taught Darren how to ride a bike without training wheels! Isn't that funny? Well if it isn't then you're a sick ****. They grew up together and visited each other's homes all the time, they moved to the same schools, and then they found the perfect school to stay in! It was a school named... something you don't need to know, anyway, Huynh and Darren loved it there, the work wasn't too hard or too easy, and there were amazing friends that they made at that school.

They grew older and older until something special happened in their lives...

Huynh and Darren were in grade 6 now, wasn't that quick? I guess time does fly by when you have a stupid writer. Huynh found this girl that was so special to him; he thought that she was perfect for him. He had been spying on her because she was also in his class. Darren was suspicious of Huynh's activity these past few weeks, so he started spying on Huynh which was spying on the girl he liked. Huynh found out the name of this girl, her name was Hillary. Huynh thought that they were destined to be together just because they both had H's in their names. Darren laughed at that, then looking kind of confused as to why Huynh likes this Hillary so much. As time flew by, and as Huynh and Darren edged closer and closer to their high school life. Huynh decided to confess to Hillary, and Darren was watching Huynh confess because, well, he likes to 'observe' people. Darren couldn't believe it, Huynh and Hillary got together! Darren was super confused at this because he thought that Huynh looked kind of ugly. As even MORE time flew by, Huynh and Hillary were all walking together and hanging out together, Darren got kind of jealous at this, so he decided to hang out with these 4 people he saw playing basketball, they were: Arthur, Daniel, Jack, and Vi. Darren showed off his basketball skills to the others but they thought it was stupid, so Daniel decided t Darren. Daniel completely destroyed Darren, and everyone felt sorry for him because Daniel was the best out of the 4 people in their group. Darren laughed at this because he was excited he had found a new life for himself.

Darren hung out with these 4 for the rest of the year, they did nearly everything together, but Darren was sad that none of them were in his class. They taught Darren how to play basketball properly, and he picked it up quite fast, he got to the point where he could have a fair match against Daniel. Then Darren made a huge move, he asked the group if they watched anime. Darren was scared about asking this question because usually they would call him a fatty for watching stupid cartoons. 3 of them said yes, they were: Jack, Daniel, and Vi. Darren got really excited about this because he's never met anyone else who watched anime as much as him, except Huynh.

It was the last month of their primary school life, and these 5 spent it playing basketball together. They decided to base their group name off of a basketball team in an anime. They named their group the Generation of Miracles; this made all 5 of them come even closer together as friends. One day, Darren saw the other 4 people in his group playing basketball, but before he joined in with them, he stopped and stared at Vi. He didn't believe that he didn't see how cute and beautiful Vi was, after all, these months he just thought of them as basketball buddies, but now... now one of them will take a huge role in Darren's life.


	2. Chapter 2 'Friendships & Relationships'

Chapter 2 'The Relationship'

Darren believed that Vi was perfect for him, she was cute, funny and outgoing she had everything he could dream of. But he was scared, scared that Vi wouldn't feel the same for him, so he kept it a secret until he could get closer to Vi. One day, he asked everyone for their Skype accounts, they all gave it to him, but what Darren did that for, was to talk to Vi. Afterschool, Darren ran home as quick as he could, and added Vi. Vi accepted a few minutes later, and Darren immediately replied, eagerly waiting for Vi's reply. They talked about all sorts of things, like what they would want to be in the future, and why they had been so interested in basketball and anime. The main things that brought Vi and Darren together, was that they had such similar interests. What also made Darren even more attracted to Vi, was that she had an awesome and cute personality that was perfect for him, and she made him laugh a lot at how silly Vi was. They got closer and closer, until Darren became brave enough to start hinting at Vi that he liked her. Darren had done this by making up love quotes that weren't directed to Vi, Darren kept doing this until he couldn't hold it in anymore, he couldn't hold in his love for Vi. So he confessed, but he was very nervous so he confessed on Skype. Darren thought that Vi wouldn't accept his confession because he was being a coward and confessing on Skype, but Vi didn't care, and she also said that she liked Darren, and that was how they finally got together. Now it wasn't just Darren that was hinting love messages at each other, Vi did also, and every single day they were talking and talking for hours. They couldn't stop talking to each other, especially after they got together.

Then, it was high school. High school was a pain in the ass for Darren and Vi, they couldn't talk as much with each other than they could in primary school because of the hard work and more work that they get every single day. Vi had gotten tired of homework and had fallen into a slight depression, she didn't want to talk with Darren anymore, but Darren kept trying and trying to console Vi. However, Vi just kept avoiding the situation, and avoiding Darren, but Darren had a plan, he was going to act depressed also so get Vi to snap out of her depression and help Darren instead. His plan worked, he acted like he was sad, and that he wanted to end it all. Vi quickly screamed Darren's name and said that she would kill herself if Darren killed himself, and that was how Darren got Vi to finally snap out of depression and accept the fact that she is beautiful and perfect.

And then, there was Allen. He was a fairly short boy, but he had the same interests as Darren and Vi, they all watched anime. Allen hung out with Darren and Vi a lot, because he believed that they were his best friends. Vi thought that Allen was cute and silly and started hanging out with him and sitting with him in class. This made Darren jealous, but he didn't want to hurt Vi's feelings and say that she can't hang out with other guys. So he kept it to himself. This feeling in Darren's heart grew stronger and tougher each day, as Vi kept patting Allen's head. Darren finally pulled enough courage to ask Vi if she actually liked Darren and not Allen. Vi quickly replied and said that she loved Darren, but Darren didn't believe it, because Vi hugged Allen way more than Darren. So he decided to ask Allen about what he thinks of Vi patting his head and hugging him every single time they saw each other. Allen said that he didn't really mind but he felt that it was weird. So Darren asked Allen to tell Vi that she can't just keep hugging Allen, because Darren was Vi's boyfriend.


End file.
